


the mere-exposure effect

by casseur



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casseur/pseuds/casseur
Summary: Red and white.





	the mere-exposure effect

Something about blood on pale skin, like red wine on white carpet. It’s the kind of vivid, cosmic dissonance that jars him back into reality, tells him that life still exists somewhere under that deadened exterior, under sullen skies bloated with rain that descends upon the city in rigid streams, blood against achromatic ambience, all dead grass and ice. Red is a powerful color.

The hue of it rings clean into the atmosphere, shatters the now-mottled canvas of Ian’s face as he spits, “Again.”

The next blow knocks into to his left temple, as there’s nothing left to break. The lurid red on Mickey’s hand is alive and buzzing, and there’s a vertiginous sense of euphoria to be found in the subtleties, in the idle motion of sliding a knuckle across his cracked lips, saturating his tongue with the spiteful, metallic tang of blood that isn’t his own. He’d still been unable to bring himself to hit the same place twice.

“Pussy.”

He knees him in the groin, catching him just as he folds in on himself. He watches Ian gape ravenously for an indefinite amount of time, scrabbling at his hips, attempting to rationalize the serration of frozen air grating against his throat, burning the flesh raw, and feels something within himself rupture. “Well?”

“Again.”


End file.
